Second Great War
The Second Great war was the second global conflict lasting from 1950-1964 in Old land fought between three sides primarly in the western ocean. The war originated out of the Mirkuleon civil war which was fought after the schism of the early 1940s, when the western holds ruled by the crocodileborn clan wanted to gain independence from the rest of the Empire. It was the first war to see regular usage of nuclear weapons by all sides which resulted in mass genocide, it was mainly confined to the western hemisphere although fighting occured worldwide with rebellions in the western central lands inspired by similar rebellions in the twin islands. The war had three sides to it, the Eastern Empire and its supporters the Agomoton Empire, Kwaakw Empire, Ulach free state and the Toch Socialist republics which later defected after it was faced with civil war which fought against the western empire supported by New Freeland, New Donber, Toch Free Republics and certain human rebel groups in Eastern central hold and the Ulach republicans such as Paitric Uagh and the Elpam empire. However New Freeland and New Donber along with New Pfvarchia declared war against the western empire and the eastern empire.The war ended with the collapse of the western empire as the human majority hold of New Silsia rebelled against the western empire and new plaautania which was under the western imperial rule rebelled as well. The New Donberian army and marines invaded the western empire along with the eastern imperial army after signing a peace agreement. The western empire was broken down. The Imperial schism 1942-1946 The Samaqatland invasion of New Silsia in 1941 gained the hold the coast along the Toch sea and a large population of humans, there were eight hundred thousand soldiers compared to around fourty eight million humans. The Mirkuleons wished to keep their human subjects in order by giving them the vote. The cheiftain of New Silsia hold wrote to the Emperor and the cabinet to allow for humans to vote in local county based elections, however the Emperor refused. Worried about a human uprising, the crocodileborn clans in 1943 declared indepedence and the cheiftain of the clan and of Samaqatland Yamaccahuatl was made Emperor of the Western empire, the armies of the western hold formed the western Imperial army which quickly moved northwards into New plaautania and occupied it. The remaining loyalist holds of the Mirkuleon Empire formed the Eastern Empire. The Western Empire petitioned the Akomoto Kingdom and the toch free republics to help them, the Free toch republics refused but the Akomoto kingdom sent support to the western empire. The Eastern Empire placed sanctions upon the Western Empire which its allies all followed which blocked trade from Agomoto, the Toch socialist republics, the Toch free republics which cut off nearly all trade to the western empire, New Pfvarchia also issued sanctions against the Western Empire in fear of its expansion to its borders. New Donber refused to issue sanctions believing that any possible conflict could weaken the Mirkuleon Empire and thus could be a way of liberating the central lands from Mirkuleon domination. New Freeland took a similar position on the schism however it openly supported the Western Empire due to the increased civil rights given to its human population. Third Mirkuleon civil war 1946-1950 The war started with the Lion's rock navy launching an invasion of the Yaladar hold from the south, the Darkmountains army launched an invasion from the north and from the east. This resulted in the battle of Yaladar which lasted for a year which the Eastern Empire gained air superioty over Yaladar and managed to block all supply routes to the pennisula starving of its population and large military of two million. the Yaladar legion gained ground superiorty due to the various coastal defences and anti aircraft guns, however the Yaladar hold had become so damaged from the previous conflict it was mostly unhabitable and its capital Nazchaar had been destroyed as did most of its other cities which meant most of its population were homeless. the moral of the yaladar legionnaries was extremely low as many were not from the pennisula nor did they support the western empire. This led to major desertions which often were encouraged by commanding officers who joined the Eastern Empire which led to Qosvagatl leading a political purge on his marshals and generals executing those who were not politically behind seccision and replacing them with those he considred political trustworthy and thus military command and logisitcal support had become incredilby corrupted and ineffective for the most part. This led to evantually Qosvagatl being killed in the final skirmish which he lost to the Cheiftain of the Darkmountains. Yaladar had become effectively invaded and so the New silsian hold's navy launched an attack to liberate the Yaladar hold however the Lion's rock navy managed to destroy the fleet, however the Western empire managed to develop a nuclear bomb which they used on the darkmountain's coastal port city of Tesekur effectively destroying most of the darkmountain's fleet. This weakened eastern imperial forces in the mirkuleon sea, as the Toch free republics joined with the Western empire and shared naval duties with them. The Elpam Empire also joined the Western Empire in 1946 and it attacked to Eastern Imperial outposts, research centres, settlements, mines and oil feilds in the unknown lands. The Kwaakw Empire joined the side of the Eastern empire and started to defend Eastern Imperial property in the unknown lands. Ian Mac Ruaraidh the prime minster of the Ulach free state was urged to enlist his army to fight the Elpam empire however he refused in fear of rebellion of his own people and thus was removed from power by the Eastern Emperor Kevousalar VIII. Ian was encouraged by the Western Empire to turn the free state into a satellite state of the Western Empire however Ian refused. Tormod replaced Ian as prime minster whilst bringing back his old powers as Governor General. The brotherhood of nations which the Mirkuleon Empire, Agomoton empire and Sataron empire had all left after the Yaladar conflict of the early 1920s held a confrence in 1948 on the First Great war's fifty ninth anniversary on which other the two sides to join. New Freeland voted in favour of joining the west empire in the war effort, New Donber voted to be neutral as it wished for continued trade with both nations, with its prince saying. "He who dies, will die and he who wins will live and we shall trade with him." Paitric Mac Uagh living in exile in Donber and acted as representative for the Ulach free state pledged support for the Western Empire. The kingdom of Akamoto also voted in favour joining the western Empire. This meant that the Mirkuleon sea was dominated by Western Empire supporters except for the Darkmountains coast, TSR's coast and new Pfvarchia. Second Great War 1958-1965 Yaladar campaign 1958-1965 The Second Great War started in 1958 when New Freeland sent its naval forces to support Qosvagatl's army in Yaladar. The Freelander naval fleet was defeated by the Dark mountain's navy on its four attempts of trying to launch an invasion of Yaladar. New Freeland focused military efforts on the lion's rock islands which surronded Yaladar, in a series of island raids in an attempt to gain a foothold, often when managing to capture an island any Mirkuleon ship would be captured and given to the New Freelander navy, the same happened to New Freelander ships captures by the Lion's rock navy. The thousands of islands which make up the lion's rock hold meant that this campaign was all over the Mirkuleon sea. New freeland managed to capture and hold onto the islands which it used to create a naval blockade of the Yaladar pennisula whilst giving aid to Qosvagatl's legion whilst the Darkmountains legion navy was prevented from sending reinforncements and so the Eastern Empire had march fifty thousand conscripts and officers across the polar regions during the winter which killed half of the invasion force and the rest were defeated by Western Imperial soldiers. The costly lost of life meant that the Eastern Empire gave up its campaign in Yaladar allowing it to become a key naval base against it. New Freelannd, New Donber and the Western Empire used Yaladar to launch naval attacks and ariel bombardments on the dark mountains coast. The Large Darkmountains fleet was mobilised in its full force against the western empire and its allies during the battle of the Mirkuleon sea. The darkmountains fleet managed to defeat the New Freelander navy and its blockade of Yaladar. however the Western Empire had developed a nuclear bomb which it used destroy the port city Tsechqunter in the Darkmountains which harboured ships and ship building plants. The Yaladar campagin was witnessed to around ten of major naval battles and around two hundred smaller naval skirmishes which all incredibly costly placing all of the combatant nations into debt and bankruptcy, to the international bank, a bank which has no national ties. The primary stratergy during the Yaladar campaign was capturing the smaller islands and then seizing the enemy's ships. The Eastern Empire developed ship based nuclear missiles.